Recently, liquid crystal display devices have been improved to have a larger size and higher resolution. In association with this, the number of pixels and resistances such as wiring resistances of data signals lines have been increased consequently, thereby making it difficult to sufficiently charge each pixel.
Patent Document 1 (see FIG. 35) discloses a configuration in which two data signal lines (left data signal line and a right data signal line) is provided to each pixel array to connect odd-numbered pixels in the pixel array with the left data signal line and to connect even-numbered pixels in the pixel array with the right signal line, and adjacent two scanning signal lines (one of which is connected to pixel electrodes of the odd-numbered pixels and the other one of which is connected to pixel electrodes of the even-numbered pixels) are concurrently selected. With this configuration, it becomes possible to supply the data signal potential to pixel electrodes of two adjacent pixels, thereby increasing a screen rewriting speed and allowing each pixels to have a longer charging time to electrically charge them.    Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 10-253987 (Publication Date: Aug. 10, 1998)